1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand tools and hand held implements, such as shovels, and particularly to handles for use with such implements.
2. The Background Art
Hand held implements, such as shovels, are among the simplest of tools and find widespread use throughout the world. It is widely recognized that the commonly used shovel having a shaft-like handle provides poor mechanical advantage for the user. A user wielding a straight handle shovel can experience injury, for example lower back injury, especially when moving heavy loads.
In an effort to improve the working of such shovels, there have been previous attempts to provide an auxiliary handle for shovels and other hand held implements. Unfortunately, such auxiliary handles have exhibited one or more significant drawbacks and disadvantages.
For example, many previously available devices required that the original handle of the implement be substantially modified before the auxiliary handle could be attached. Also, some previously available devices can only be used with original handles which are specifically designed for such purposes. For example, some prior auxiliary handle devices require a metallic handle through which holes or grooves are formed. In either case, the end user is generally required to buy a new implement in addition to already owned similar implements or severely modify his old implements for use with the new auxiliary handle.
Moreover, previously available devices often require fasteners for assembly. Disadvantageously, fasteners such as bolts and nuts can be misplaced, can come loose and fall out, and can be inconvenient to install. Furthermore, the previously available devices are fabricated out of metal components which, due to the environment in which many hand held implements are used, are subject to corrosion. Corrosion of metal parts results in weakening of the device and hindering or even arresting of the movement of articulating parts.
In view of these drawbacks and disadvantages, it would be an advance in the art to provide an improved auxiliary handle for use with a variety of hand held implements.